


Giving in

by Butt_hurt_but_who_cares



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'Nuff said, Cutesy shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares/pseuds/Butt_hurt_but_who_cares
Summary: Armin's a little tease and Jean gets the full blow of it - not that he minds.





	

Jean stood there, his cheeks burning red as Armin let out a small chuckle in front of him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the wall behind him, clearly enjoying Jean's embarrassing demur. 

"I'm not cute Armin." Jean stated, his face in a frown, not willing to look Armin in the eye. He'd did it again. He had allowed himself to fall under Armin's little side comments about him, and was now paying the price - Embarrassment. Armin laughed and moved towards him, stopping only once he was about one step away and looked up, meeting Jean's gaze eye-to-eye.

"Yes you are Jean, and that blush just makes you even more adorable." Jean's eyes widened a fraction, his blush spreading to cover his whole face, not just his cheeks. 

"Armin," Jean drags out his name, in an attempt to sound annoyed, "stop." Jean cut the last syllable off quickly. "Or..." He began, "you could carry on. If you want that is!" Jean said, his speech slurred and almost impossible to decipher. Armin smiles, pretending to think over Jean's offer of stopping before deciding not too. 

"Well, if you don't mind, then I think I won't stop." Armin stands on his tippy-toes and presses a small, quick kiss on Jean's nose. In retaliation, Jean begins to place small butterfly kisses on Armin's nose, then both of his cheeks, chin, forehead. And finally, Jean places his most delicate kiss on Armin's Lips, earning a giggle from Armin. Jean pulls away from the kiss and wraps his arms around Armin's small frame and pulls him closer, resting his head on top of Armin's as he doesn't miss out on the opportunity to smell his hair. Armin in return snuggles closer into Jean's neck, happy for the warmth that he provides. Armin smiles inwardly as an idea floats into his head and he slowly begins to kiss Jean's neck, teasing it with small bites and licks in the spot that he's so accustomed to by now that he doesn't waste time trying to find it. This immediately sparks a reaction out of Jean as he leans his head back, allowing Armin more access, and lets out a low groan of pleasure. Armin smirks, happy that his idea worked. Armin starts to work his way towards Jean's ear, whispering sweet nothings.

"You're still adorable." He comments, however Jean either didn't hear it or paid no mind to it because he doesn't respond, and instead continues to let out small moans and grunts. Armin's soft lips continue to work along Jean's sharp jawline until their lips are once again locked, each of them tasting the other's passion and love. Somewhere along the line, Jean manages to reply, now making it obvious to Armin that he did hear what he had said.

"So.." Jean begins, "are..." he is interrupted as another moans rips out through his throat, deep and husky. "you." Jean grabs onto Armin's hips for support, not trusting his own legs and closes his eyes. Armin giggles again, stepping, once again, on his tippy-toes, helping Jean to reach his lips better and closes his eyes as well, getting lost in the sensation and feeling of his partner. Jean follows his movement, leaning his head down so that they meet in the middle and licks Armin's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Despite the numerous amount of times they had been in such position, Armin still hesitates to open his mouth, slowly granting Jean the permission to explore his mouth. And that's esactly what he does. His tongue explores every inch as if doing it for the first time, committing it to memory and savoring the taste as if it's the last time he'll have a chance to do it. 

Growing some confidence, Armin slips his own tongue into Jean's, copying his movement, their tongues dancing to music only they can hear and understand. This causes Jean to moan into the kiss, the sound vibrating around their tongue's and into the back of Armin's throat, causing Armin to release his own loud moan. Armin's eye's widen and he stumbles back, his hand flying to his mouth, his cheeks ablazed with embarrassment and he tries to hide this in his hands, extremely unsuccessful. Jean looks down at the blushing mess in front of him and laughs, holding out his hand for the blonde coconut to take.

"Come on, lets go take a walk Armin. I think you need it." Armin uncovers his face and nods, lacing his fingers with the man beside him.


End file.
